Erwin x Levi One shot (18)
by Akemi777
Summary: Levi: ¿Es que quieres arrancarme las piernas? – Dijo después de que Erwin lo girara ya que lo hizo muy bruscamente, era normal, necesitaba 'eso' ¡YA! – Una vez tenía su objetivo delante de sus ojos dirigió su lengua hacia él y lo lamió mientras paraba atención a los movimientos y sonidos de Levi, sin duda ese día quería oírlo gemir, así que empezó a meter su lengua dentro del...


Hanji: ¡Heichou!, ¡Heichou!, ¿¡Estás ahí!? – La comandante no paraba de dar golpes a la Puerta de la habitación de Levi. - ¡Heichou!

De pronto Levi abrió la Puerta.

Levi: ¿Qué?

Hanji: ¿¡Llevo 20 minutos aquí dando golpes a la puerta y todo este rato has estado dentro!?

Levi: Sí.

Hanji: ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Y porque no me abriste?

Levi: Pensé que si hacía ver que no estaba tú te irías pero... tu no paraste y me vi obligado a abrirte para terminar con el dolor de cabeza que me estabas causando.

Hanji: Estúpido – Dijo eso casi susurrando.

Levi: ¿Que dijiste cuatro ojos? – Dijo sin cambiar la expresión de la cara.

Hanji: Ehh…, na, nada.

Levi: ¿Y bien?

Hanji: ¿Cómo?

Levi: ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hanji: Ah, sí,… Erwin quiere hablar contigo, me ha dicho que vayas a su despacho.

Levi: ¿No te el dijo por qué?

Hanji: No.

Levi: Bien. – Dicho esto entro de nuevo a su habitación y la cerró.

Levi: (Maldita cuatro ojos, esos golpes en la puerta casi me vuelven loco. Y ¿Qué querrá ese de mí?, espero que no me dé mucho papeleo ya tengo bastante trabajo como para no dormir lo suficiente durante las próximas dos semanas como mínimo).

…

Toc, toc, toc.

Erwin: Pasa

Levi: ….

Erwin: Has tardado.

Levi: ¿Es que habías reservado hora? – Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las dos butacas que habían delante del enorme escritorio de Erwin a la vez que cruzaba sus manos y sus piernas.

Erwin, No, pero hace casi una hora desde que envié a Hanji a por ti.

Levi: ¿Para qué me has hecho venir?

Erwin: Soy muy egoísta… - Se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose al otro lado del escritorio,… dirigiéndose hacia Levi. - … sólo te he hecho venir para mi beneficio… - Se colocó detrás de Levi, puso su mano en su barbilla y levantó la cabeza de este hasta que quedo horizontal con la suya - … No me podía contener y pensé en ti. – Sus labios sólo estaban separados por unos 10 centímetros y Erwin los eliminó besando a Levi, este no hizo nada sólo se dejó besar. Pasado casi un minuto Erwin se separó, le gustaba besar a Levi del revés pero quería abrazarlo mientras lo hacía así que puso sus manos en la butaca donde estaba sentado Levi, una mano a cada lado, y la estiró hacia atrás, Levi ni se inmutó, hecho esto se puso delante de Levi para sentarse encima de él pero…

Levi: ¿Me puedo ir ya? – Dijo sin cambiar ni un poco la expresión.

Erwin: Aún ni he empezado. – Se acercó a Levi, puso un pie a cada lado para no espachurrarlo y volvió a besarle de nuevo, pero Levi no le dejó poniendo su mano derecha entre los labios de ambos.

Erwin: ¿Qué haces?

Levi: ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Erwin; ¿Por qué, si aún ni hemos empezado?

Levi: ¿Es que en algún momento te dije que yo quería empezar? – Dijo sin bajar la mano.

Erwin: No.

Levi: ¿Entonces? ¿Me puedo ir ya? –Dicho esto bajo su mano volviendo a entrelazar los brazos.

Erwin: No. Es culpa tuya que yo este así. – Le cogió por la barbilla y le besó.

Levi: Lo que dijiste antes, eso de que no te podías contener… ayer mismo hicimos sexo ¿no? - Dijo algo enfadado después de que Erwin abandonara su boca para dirigirse a su cuello.

Erwin: Sí, pero eso fue ayer.

Levi: Estúpido, si sigues llamándome con tanta frecuencia van a sospechar. – Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero no lo consiguió ya que Erwin no le dejaría escapar con tanta facilidad, no con el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba.

Erwin: Ya que estas aquí, disfruta. – Dicho esto lo empujó un poco para que su espalda volviera a tocar la espaldera del sillón y siguió besándolo en el cuello con la esperanza de oír algún gemido salir de esos delgados y seductores labios, pero nada.

Levi: Tch. – Dejo salir ese leve sonido al darse cuenta que no le quedaba más remedio, ese hombre no le dejaría ir.

Erwin: Hoy voy a escuchar tus gemidos. – Levi no contestó siguió con los brazos y los pies cruzados dejándose hacer. En cambio Erwin retomó su tarea de besar el cuello de Levi pero pronto lo abandonó, se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio y lo vació, no había mucho sólo una carpeta y un vaso con algunos lápices, se podía deducir que tuvo tiempo de sobras para ordenarlo mientras esperaba a Levi.

Levi: ¿Qué pretendes?

Erwin: Lo sabes de sobras. – Se acercó a Levi agachándose un poco, metió una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y la otra la puso detrás de su espalda levantándolo de ese sillón, Levi, al notar que Erwin no tenía ninguna intención en sustentarlo se vio obligado a desenlazar sus brazos para colocarlos entorno el cuello de Erwin y lo mismo hizo con sus piernas que quedaron alrededor de sus caderas.

Levi: ¡Imbécil! ¡Si no me hubiera sostenido por mí mismo hubiera caído!

Erwin: Lo sé. – Dijo mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su cara, definitivamente lo había hecho a propósito. Depositó a Levi en un extremo del escritorio y empezó a besarle los labios, como de costumbre Levi sólo se dejaba hacer, poco después se dirigió a su oreja, al besar y morder su oreja Levi inclino su cabeza hacia un lado lo cual demostraba a Erwin que lo estaba disfrutando, unos segundos más y empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Levi pero Levi lo empujó hacia atrás, levantó su pie derecho y con la punta del zapato tocó el miembro de Erwin, por encima del pantalón, se veía muy apretado.

Levi: ¿Ya está despierto?

Erwin: ¿Te extraña? – Se volvió a dirigir a Levi pero no para desbotonar la camisa sino que empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón para liberar a su miembro, pero no le sorprendió ver que no estaba "despierto", de hecho, rara vez lo estaba. – Al ver que Levi no estaba excitado le miró a la cara, esos ojos fríos, misteriosos, oscuros y claros a la vez también le miraban, pero no conseguía descifrar nada de ellos.

Levi: ¿Qué miras? – Dijo enfadado.

Erwin: Tienes unos ojos bonitos.

Levi: Tch… Termina rápido para que pueda irme o la próxima vez ni me molestaré en venir.

Erwin: ¿Rápido?, Yo quiero disfrutar esto y voy a hacer que tú también lo disfrutes. – Al terminar la frase se dirigió a las botas de Levi y se las quitó, lo siguiente fue quitarle los cinturones de la vestimenta, pero lo hizo con los dientes y sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos fríos y misteriosos que tanto le excitaban. Mientras lo hacía mordía los muslos de Levi, este no pudo aguantar y se hecho hacia atrás quedando boca arriba a merced de Erwin quien no paraba de torturarlo mientras le quitaba lo cinturones.

Erwin: Veo que ya empiezas a ceder al placer.

Levi: Cállate.

Erwin: Cierto, aquí las palabras sobran. – Al terminar de quitarle los cinturones de las piernas junto con el pantalón se desanimó al ver que aún no se notaba ningún bulto considerable en esa zona, así que subió a quitarle los cinturones del torso y también lo hizo con la ayuda de los dientes, al terminar dirigió la mirada a la cara de Levi: tenía los ojos cerrados ¿eso significaba que lo estaba disfrutando?, sea como sea no puede quedarse sin hacer nada o este se dará cuenta de que lo está observando. Desbotono la camisa en menos de 10 segundos y se puso a besar todo el torso de Levi aturrándose de vez en cuando en sus duros pezones, pasados unos 5 minutos y al notar que cuando le besaba los pezones, sus dedos se movían, aunque fuera de manera imperceptible, metió su mano por debajo de su espalda, obligándolo a sentarse, para poderle quitar la camisa del todo, una vez se la quitó y vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos no pudo evitar poner una de sus manos en su mejía y besarlo mientras observaba como esos ojos verde oliva se cerraban y lo empujaba lentamente hasta quedar de nuevo con la espalda encima el escritorio. Cuando se quedaron sin aire abandono esos labios que lo fascinaban para besar los brazos y los hombros de Levi, no se entretuvo mucho porque tenía curiosidad para ver si el miembro de Levi ya estaba despierto. En efecto, lo estaba pero, muy poco, tenía que despertarlo del todo, no entendía cómo no estaba excitado después de haberle tocado tanto.

Se tiró hacia atrás hasta llegar a la parte noble de Levi y empezó a morder delicadamente su miembro por encima del bóxer, eso hizo que Levi arqueara su espalda a la vez que su miembro empezó a moverse impulsado por espasmos, Levi no soltó nada, ni un suspiro sin hablar de un gemido. Erwin se alejó y empezó a desnudarse hasta quedar sólo con el bóxer, Levi al no notar nada levantó su cabeza del escritorio y pudo ver cómo Erwin se desnudaba, eso,… esa imagen, lo excitó así que se levantó, se dirigió a Erwin y le dio un beso, pero no antes de ponerse de puntillas y levantar su cabeza, pero aunque él se puso de puntillas Erwin tuvo que abajar un poco su cabeza para poder llegar a sus labios. Este fue el primer beso en el que Levi colaboro introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Erwin, buscándola desesperadamente para saborearla, chuparla e incluso morderla.

Erwin: ¿Ya no quieres irte? – Dijo casi sin aire, mientras sonreía.

Levi: ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Erwin no contestó, Levi siempre conseguía dejarlo sin palabras ¿Cómo lo hacía? Elevó a Levi para que este quedara de nuevo con las piernas y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo llevo de nuevo al lado del escritorio, una vez ahí le obligó a agacharse, liberó su miembro y Levi, empezó a lamer el glande, muy despacio, demasiado despacio, era obvio: lo hacía expresamente, "- Ahh, ahh, ahhhhhh… " - Erwin ya se impacientaba y puso su mano derecha encima de la cabeza de Levi empujándole para que engullera toda esa carne pero Levi la apartó de un golpe, y dirigió una mirada de enfado a Erwin. Unos segundos después Levi retomó su tarea pero esta vez empezó a lamer y morder el 'tronco' evitando el glande, lo que torturaba aún más a Erwin "-Ahh, ahhhh… ¿po-por qué lo ha- haces tan len- lento?", Levi no hizo caso a las palabras de Erwin y cuando creyó que ya era suficiente engulló por fin el miembro de Erwin y empezó a balancear su cabeza de adelante a atrás, Erwin gemía pero Levi sabía que se estaba conteniendo porque solo gemía cuando el placer era extremo, como cuando lo mordía, al principio solo se metía la mitad de este pero cuando el miembro de Erwin ya había entrado y salido como unas 10 veces Levi ya podía engullirlo entero, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido hasta que noto que iba a venirse entonces se detuvo y con el miembro aún en su boca, para poder recibir el semen, empezó a presionar el glande con su lengua mientras miraba a Erwin a los ojos, Levi movía su lengua muy despacio pero con mucha presión hasta que Erwin liberó su semen.

Erwin: ¡Ahh..! – Gimió cuando se corrió. - No quiero que vuelvas a cuestionarme. – Dicho esto dirigió su mano izquierda a la barbilla de Levi y la subió obligándolo a levantarse y a ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios.

Levi: Lo cuestionaré siempre que lo veo conveniente. – Su expresión no cambió en absoluto y empezó a besarle. Mientras se besaban Erwin conducía a Levi hacia el extremo del escritorio, una vez allí lo depósito encima y le besó el cuello y los hombros, esta vez Levi también le daba tímidos besos en el cuello de vez en cuando, Erwin, mientras le besaba, dirigió su mano derecha hacia el bóxer de Levi y saco su miembro: ya estaba erecto así que empezó a descender sus besos por el trabajado torso de Levi hasta llegar a su miembro, mientras bajaba notó como Levi se retorcía de placer, con las manos lo masturbo un poco viendo cómo se agarraba a los bordes de la mesa, no quería que se corriera aun así que unos segundos después llevó los 3 dedos de su mano derecha hacia la boca de Levi, no hacía falta decir nada, Levi sacó la lengua de su boca y de forma muy sensual empezó a lamer los dedos de Erwin que solo en ver eso su miembro empezó a moverse en busca de atención así que Erwin introdujo los tres dedos en la boca de Levi notando como este no paraba de mover su lengua dentro de esa boca, de forma atormentante, chupando y mordiéndolos de vez en cuando y se concentró mucho más en su labor cuando vio que Erwin cerraba sus ojos y su miembro se movía de forma desincronizada. Erwin terminó sacando los dedos de la boca de Levi, lo cogió por las caderas, -¡malditas caderas! , pensó – Era tan frágil, tenía un cuerpo tan inocente, tan blanco, tan impoluto,… que lo volvía loco, dejo de pensar en eso, lo estiro hacia él, lo giró y lo colocó a cuatro patas.

Levi: ¿Es que quieres arrancarme las piernas? – Dijo enfadado después de que Erwin lo girara ya que lo hizo muy bruscamente, era normal, necesitaba 'eso' ¡YA! – Una vez tenía su objetivo delante de sus ojos dirigió su lengua hacia él y lo lamió mientras paraba atención a los movimientos y sonidos de Levi, sin duda ese día quería oírlo gemir, así que empezó a meter su lengua dentro del orificio una y otra vez, al ver que Levi agachaba la cabeza decidió hacerle estremecer aún más de placer así que metió un dedo, se oyó un "Ahh..", Erwin lo introducía lentamente para no dañarle, una vez dentro movía toda su mano de un lado a otro por lo cual su dedo daba vueltas dentro de ese orificio causando que Levi moviera sus caderas en busca de más placer.

Cuando vio que el esfínter estaba lo suficiente dilatado introdujo un segundo dedo, Levi arqueó la espalda, agarrándose con fuerza a los extremos de la mesa mientras soltaba un '' Ahh,… duele…'', Erwin: Tranquilízate. - Erwin decidió no mover sus dedos, agarró el miembro de Levi y lo masturbo un poco para aliviar el dolor, eso en verdad lo ayudó. Cuando vio que ya se había dilatado un poco empezó a mover toda su mano de un lado a otro y movía sus dedos como si fueran tijeras haciendo temblar a Levi. Dirigió su mano libre hacia el pelo de Levi, lo estiró un poco para alcanzar sus labios y lo besó solo se alejó unos segundos de sus labios para decir… - Voy a añadir uno más, relájate. – Dicho esto siguió besándolo mientras un tercer dedo entraba en ese estrecho agujero. Levi abrió los ojos del dolor, quería gritar pero su boca estaba sellada con la boca de Erwin, Erwin notó como se contraía el esfínter de Levi así que bajo su mano hacia el miembro de Levi y lo masturbo, ese placer ayudó a aliviar un poco el dolor, pasados unos minutos se alejó de los labios de Levi y bajo hacia su miembro, lo empezó a masturbar con más rapidez.

Levi: ¿Q-qué se supo-pone que estas ha-haciendo? – Aún estaba de cuatro patas pero no lo iba a estar mucho más tiempo si esa torre de músculos no dejaba de friccionar su zona más sensible. Erwin vio como las piernas de este temblaban y decidió mover los dedos que tenía dentro de Levi.

Levi: Ahh…, más. – Al terminar de decir eso tapó su boca con la mano, no se lo podía creer, ¡pidió más!, se maldijo a sí mismo y miró por encima de su hombro deseando que Erwin no lo hubiera escuchado pero vio cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en la boca de Erwin: lo había escuchado. – Tch… ¿qué miras? – Dijo enfadado.

Erwin: Lo excitado que se te ve, es extraño, hacía meses que no te veía así.

Levi: Yo en cambio te veo excitado todos los días. – Dijo algo burlón.

Erwin: No voy a negarlo. – Dicho esto sus dedos abandonaron el interior de Levi y su mano se alejó del necesitado miembro y se dirigió a los cagones del escritorio.

Levi: ¿Qué haces? – Dijo frunciendo las cejas y sentándose, ¿No lo iba dejar asi, no?, Erwin no le contesto pero no hacía falta porque vio como sacaba un gel lubricados del cagón.

Levi: No creo que haga falta.

Erwin: Yo tampoco creo que haga falta pero esto me ayudara a sacarte gemidos.

Levi: No sabía que lo deseabas tanto. – Dijo burlón.

Erwin: Haré todo lo posible para que mañana no puedas sentarte.

Levi: Tch… - Podía hacerlo, el miembro de Erwin era casi el doble que el de Levi, no sería la primera vez que ese miembro le prohibía sentarse.

Erwin: ¿Preparado? – Dijo mientras se dirigía al extremo de la mesa, Levi no dijo nada, eso significaba 'sí', solo Erwin lo entendía, solo Erwin sabía que pasaba por esa cabeza sin necesidad de palabras. Aprovechó que Levi estaba sentado lo cogió por las piernas y lo estiró hacia él poniéndolas encima de sus hombros, eso obligo a Levi a tumbarse boca arriba, vio que el miembro de Levi seguía aún erecto ¿cómo podía aguantarse?

Levi: ¿Quieres darte prisa? – Dijo impaciente y enfadado.

Erwin: Yo también lo estoy deseando pero no quiero hacerte daño al contrario quiero darte placer. – Al terminar la frase puso algo de lubricante en 3dedos de su mano derecha y los introdujo en Levi.

Levi: ¡Ah…! ¿P-pero,.. qué? ¿Qué se supone que es-estás haciendo?

Erwin: Aun no está lo suficientemente dilatado.

Levi: ¡Qué más da! ¡Tú nunca pierdes tanto tiempo con esto! ¿¡Que te pasa hoy!? – Cierto, Erwin nunca se preocupaba por dilatar la entrada de Levi, le daba igual que este sintiera dolor o no, es más, le gustaba sentir que le apretaba, que la entrada de Levi se contraía una y otra vez por el dolor dándole un inmenso placer. Entonces ¿Por qué hoy se preocupa tanto por no dañarle?

Erwin: Ya te lo he dicho, quiero oírte gemir de placer y gritar mi nombre.

Levi: Sigue soñando. – No iba a rebajarse tanto, no iba a permitir que ese hombre que solo lo llama para satisfacer su calentura le oyera gemir de placer, no, definitivamente no. Erwin interrumpió los pensamientos de Levi poniéndole un dedo de la mano encima de sus labios.

Levi: ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

Erwin: Sólo mójalo, no preguntes, sé lo que hago.

Levi: Tch. – Lamió ese dedo y al terminar sintió como se unió a los otros 3. - ¿P-por qué? – Arqueó su espalda, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación de placer mezclada con algo de dolor, cuando los músculos dejaron de contraerse empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de más placer, Erwin que hasta entonces no había movido sus dedos, empezó a abrirlos dentro de Levi torturándolo. Pasados un par de minutos algo de líquido pre seminal empezó a salir del miembro de Levi ¿Se iba a correr sin ni siquiera necesidad de tocarlo? Se preguntaba Erwin.

Levi: ¡Ahh! – Gritó de placer cuando los dedos salieron de él. – Pasados unos segundos, al ver que Erwin no hacía nada y que sus piernas ya no estaban en los hombros de su compañero levantó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba: Erwin se estaba poniendo lubricante en su miembro, mientras lo masajeaba, ¡Dios mío!, pensó, ¿cómo va a entrar eso en mí? ¡No me puedo creer que ya haya entrado antes! - Se detuvo a observar a Erwin un instante, medía 1'88 y pesaba más de 90 quilos mientras que el media 1'60 y pesaba 65 quilos, la diferencia de estatura y peso era grande pero aun así él estaba contento con su cuerpo, es cierto que era bajito pero su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, todo estaba proporcionado incluso su 'miembro' estaba proporcionado a su pequeño cuerpo, al igual que Erwin, Erwin tenía un miembro grande porque su cuerpo era grande. Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza mientras veía como Erwin se lubricaba, su miembro estaba erecto, hacía rato ya que estaba erecto ¿es que se contenía?, nunca hubiera pensado eso de Erwin, él NUNCA se contenía, iba en serio con lo de escucharle gemir y gritar su nombre. Luego se fijó en el suyo también estaba erecto, hacía rato que se estaba conteniendo quería agarrarlo y masturbarlo u obligar a Erwin que lo hiciera pero su conciencia no lo dejaba. Se fijó en el abdomen de Erwin, deseaba acariciarlo, se imaginaba besándolo y acariciando los pezones, también tenía ganas de besar su cuello, de abrazarlo, de sentir sus pechos rozarse, ya había hecho todo eso antes pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, quería volver a sentir lo que sintió la última vez pero su conciencia no le permitía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me permito gozar? Esto que hacemos,… esto que estamos haciendo solo lo hacemos por placer, entonces… ¿Por qué no me permito disfrutar?

Erwin: Relájate. – Dijo Erwin, ya estaba preparado para hacer gemir a Levi, cogió sus piernas y las colocó encima de sus hombros, acto seguido dio un beso a Levi en los labios y le susurró en la oreja - ¿Quiero que disfrutes de esto? Yo te aseguró que lo haré. –Dicho esto se hecho hacia atrás, puso su erecto miembro en la entrada de Levi oyendo un tímido gemido: ''Ahh..", le gustó oírlo y más cuando se dio cuenta de lo excitado que Levi estaba, su miembro estaba a punto de explotar, literalmente, empujó un poco y pudo penetrar a Levi pero solo el glande entro. Tanto Erwin como Levi gimieron, al oír el gemido del otro los dos se miraron pero al tener contacto visual Levi aparto rápidamente la mirada, pero sin cambiar de expresión y Erwin sonrió satisfecho. Erwin espero unos segundos hasta que Levi lo movió sus caderas, esa era la señal, Erwin empujó un poco más pero se detuvo al sentir como le apretaban las 'paredes' de Levi, los dos empezaron a respirar con más rapidez, eso era muy placentero.

Levi: ¡N-no pares! – Dicho esto empezó a mover sus caderas, parecía desesperado por sentir más placer, Erwin también lo estaba si se contenía era solo para no adolorar a Levi.  
>Erwin se hecho hacia atrás sacando el miembro que había entrado, excepto el glande y volvió a embestir consiguiendo penetrar un poco más de su miembro, al hacer eso Levi gritó de placer y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás diciendo… - ¡M-más…! ¡D-debe en-entrar todo! Erwin se excitó ¿de verdad Levi estaba pidiendo por más?, no perdió ni un segundo y volvió a echarse hacia atrás sacando todo su miembro excepto del glande y esta vez se aseguró de hacerlo entrar entero, Levi también contribuyó alzando un poco las caderas. Cuando Levi sentía que todo su interior estaba lleno no pudo evitar alzar más sus caderas y Erwin aprovecho para introducirlo más tocando la próstata de Levi, este se quedó paralizado por el placer y dijo – N-no te muevas – El placer que sentía era demasiado, sentía que su miembro iba a explotar en cualquier momento y sabía que si Erwin se movía, aunque fuera solo un milímetro, eso le causaría el éxtasis así que decidió calmarse, noto como los músculos que se habían contraído empezaron a relajarse y Erwin también lo noto, las paredes de Levi ya no apretaban tanto así que empezó a embestir lentamente.<p>

Levi: Hmmm… hmm – A cada embestida Levi daba liberaba un timido gemido, Erwin también gemia, sus respiraciones eran muy aceleradas.

Erwin: M-me vengo

Levi: ¿O-otra vez?, Ahh, grito al sentir la 'explosión dentro de él. - ¡Te mataré!

Erwin: C-calla-te. – Se desplomó encima de Levi y le dijo – Dame un minuto. –Dicho esto empezó a besar sus labios, le gustaban tanto, su gusto era tan peculiar, eran tan finos e inocentes. Este beso fue lento comparado con los anteriores, pocos segundos después sus lenguas se tocaron, los dos echaban de menos la lengua del otro, todo se volvió oscuro al cerrar los ojos y sentían como si en ese momento solo existieran ellos, como si nunca hubieran visto un titán o incluso como si nunca hubieran oído a hablar de ellos pero la tranquilidad se detuvo cuando Erwin tocó el miembro de Levi, al hacer esto sintió como el esfínter de Levi le apretaba con fuerza y como todos los músculos de su vientre se contraían, sabía lo que Levi estaba sintiendo en ese momento, en ese momento Levi estaba a punto de correrse, llevaba rato en ese estado, se había estado aguantando asi que decidió susurrarle algunas palabras en el oído:

Erwin: Hace rato que te contienes, estoy seguro de que saldrá mucho. – Dicho esto se echó hacia atrás pero no antes de dar otro beso a Levi. Retomo la embestida y decidió no tocar su miembro puesto que si lo hacía se iba a correr antes y eso ero lo último que quería. Tuvo que levantar un poco las caderas de Levi con sus manos al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba, al levantarle un poco las caderas su miembro era capaz de alcanzar su próstata haciéndole gemir y retorcerse de placer. Al ver esa imagen,… Levi disfrutando, su corazón aumentó al igual que su miembro, Levi lo notó y no pudo evitar gritar:

Levi: ¡E-Er-win, más, no pa-pares! – Solo necesitó unas pocas embestidas más y termino corriéndose salpicando un poco el abdomen de Erwin y, por supuesto, el suyo. Erwin se detuvo pero al ver que el miembro de Levi aún seguía 'despierto', le beso los labios, la oreja y el cuello, y no paro hasta que noto que el cuerpo de Levi estaba relajado y por lo tanto preparado para seguir. Se echó hacia atrás y dijo:

Erwin: Ha salido mucho, ¿Cuánto hace que te estas conteniendo?

Levi: … - No dijo nada, solo dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia su miembro, vio el líquido, en verdad había salido mucho, mientras lo estaba mirando vio como Erwin descendía hacia él y lo lamia.

Erwin: Este sabor,… no cambia,… me gusta,… sólo lo puedo saborear de ti. – Esta frase la dijo mientras lamia el miembro de Levi haciéndolo crecer, al notar que ya estaba lo suficiente grande recordó que aún estaba dentro de Levi, se volvió a echar atrás quito los pies de Levi de sus hombros para ponerlos alrededor de su cintura, acto seguido volvió a embestirlo después de levantarle un poco las caderas, quería que este lo disfrutara. El primero en gemir fue Erwin, pero Levi no tardo en gemir también fue entonces cuando Erwin metió sus manos por debajo de la espalda de Levi consiguiendo que sus caderas se levantaran más lo cual causo que Levi gimiera más alto, después descendió un poco y lo beso mientras lo embestía. Erwin no tardó en sentir presión en su miembro, una presión que no le dejaba seguir abriéndose paso en ese túnel, aunque tampoco podía sacar su miembro de ahí porque Levi había entrelazado con fuerza sus piernas, esa presión aumentó cuando sintió algo caliente en su estómago: Levi se había venido.

Erwin: Le-Levi si no me dejas ir, y-yo me… - No terminó la frase al sentir como una mano le masturbaba, era la de Levi. – Levi, no, me-me voy a…aa… - Erwin intentaba salir de ese agujero y al hacerlo daba placer a Levi el cual apretaba aún más el miembro de Erwin, pasado un minuto, o menos, Erwin se corrió dentro de Levi, era la segunda vez que se corría dentro y la tercera del día. En cambió Levi solo se corrió dos veces pero la primera podía contar como dos.

Lo que Erwin no sabía era que Levi, antes de ir a su despacho, se había masturbado para no excitarse cuando estuvieran juntos, (durante su masturbación se corrió dos veces) siempre lo hacía cuando Erwin quería sexo con él, esa era la única forma de ocultar su deseo sexual.  
>El día siguiente, Levi, llego tarde al desayuno, había agotado todas sus fuerzas el día anterior, y se había quedado dormido.<p>

Levi: ¿Erwin?

Erwin: ¿Si?

Levi: Pesas mucho ¿¡Cuándo decidirás levantarte!?

Erwin: L-lo sien-to. Intentó levantarse pero aún le temblaban los músculos. – Un minuto y me levanto.

Levi: Tch. – Solo giró su cabeza hacia otro lado y no dijo nada más.

Erwin: He conseguido hacerte gemir y gritar mi nombre.

Levi: Yo lo conseguí contigo desde el primer día. – Dijo algo vacilón.

Erwin: ¡Cállate!

Pasados unos 5 minutos los dos se separaron uno del otro y empezaron a vestirse.


End file.
